Faith (Tentative Title)
by Inquisitive1
Summary: AU. Sara Pezzini knew Ian Nottingham as a teen. Has the character of Faith from BTVS but she's not a Slayer.
1. Title Page

Title: Faith  
Author: Inquisitive1  
Email: inquisitive1@angelfire.com  
Rating: PG13 overall  
Distribution: My site (Sooner or later) http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction  
Yahoo Groups: inquisitive1supdates  
Fanfiction.net: inquisitive1  
Disclaimer: Only characters that are mine are the ones you don't recognize.  
Summary: Witchblade AU I also used the character of Faith from BtVS and Angel (cause she reminds me of a cross between Ian and Sara). Sara Pezzini and Ian Nottingham have a past from when they were teenagers.  
----- 


	2. Chapters 1 to 3

Chapter 1  
Sara Pezzini enters the darkened bedroom smiling at the figure in the bed. She goes over to the edge of the bed sitting she looks at the dark haired teenage girl sleeping. Gently she smoothes the girl's hair back  
  
Feeling the touch the girl stirs "Hey Ma" she says groggily  
  
"Hi Faith." Sara smiles at the 16 year old. "I just came in to say goodnight"  
  
Faith nods sleepily "Night Ma"  
  
Sara kisses her daughter's cheek "Goodnight baby" she stands going to the door  
  
"Ma" Faith calls  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't worry things will work out"  
  
Sara smiles "I know" she closes the door behind her "I know" she sighs  
  
  
Next Morning  
Sixteen year old dark haired Faith Pezzini watches as her mother hurries around the kitchen. "You OK Ma?"  
  
Sara nods smiling slightly at her daughter "I'm fine"  
  
"Nervous about work?"  
  
"Not really. You nervous about school?"  
  
Faith shrugs "A little." she admits "Ma why'd we come here?"  
  
"Because the job is better. Besides I've missed New York" she looks at the clock "We need to get going"  
  
  
Hour later: Precinct  
Sara enters Captain Joe Siri's office "Captain" she greets "sorry I'm late they had more paperwork for me to fill out at the school"  
  
Joe Siri smiles at his longtime friend "Sara Pezzini meet Jake McCartey." he gestures to the blond man in the chair "Jake this is your new partner Sara Pezzini"  
  
"Nice to meet you" Jake grins  
  
Sara nods  
  
"Jake show her to your office"  
  
"So Sara where'd you transfer from?" Jake asks as they walk down the hallway  
  
"Boston. I grew up in New York though" she shrugs "You?"  
  
"Californian"  
  
"Major change" Sara remarks  
  
"Jobs the same no matter where you are" Jake grins  
  
"True" Sara chuckles  
  
Jake opens a door "Here's our office" he says as the phone rings "it never stops" he laughs picking up the phone "McCartey Homicide"  
  
Sara looks around the office barely listening  
  
"We'll be right there" he hangs up "Vic found in the parking lot of Vorschlag Industries"  
  
"Vorschlag" she looks at Jake startled 'No'  
  
"Something wrong?" Jake asks at her look  
  
Sara swallows shaking her head "Uh no. Let's go"  
  
  
20 mins later  
Sara steps out of the car taking a deep breath 'Vorschlag' she mentally shakes herself out of the impending memories.  
  
"Detectives" a uniformed officer greets looking Sara over quickly  
  
"This is Detective Pezzini my new Partner" Jake introduces  
  
"Detective" the man smiles "right this way"  
  
"What do we have?" Sara asks as they walk  
  
"One of the employees found the vic while walking to his car" the officer tells them as they duck under some police tape  
  
"When?" Sara asks  
  
"About 45 minutes ago" the cop answers  
  
"Who is the victim?" inquires Jake  
  
Sara crouches beside the body pulling the blanket back  
  
"No ID. Securities checking their files to see if he's one of theirs" a second officer answers  
  
"He is not one of ours" a deep yet soft voice speaks up  
  
Sara stiffens the hairs on the back of her neck rising 'It can't be.' she slowly stands turning around she finds a tall darkhaired man standing there dressed in head to toe in black.  
  
"Detectives this is Ian Nottingham. He's the head of security here." the second officer informs him  
  
"Mr Nottingham I'm Jake McCartey. This is Sara"  
  
"Pezzini" Ian finishes his eyes on Sara  
  
Jake looks between the two "You know each other?" he asks  
  
"Did. Along time ago." Sara answers "No idea who this guy is? How he got here?"  
  
"No he does not work here. I am going to check the security tapes to see if I can find out when he appeared here."  
  
"Can we view the security tapes?" Jake asks  
  
"Here's copies of this mornings tapes" Ian reaches into the pocket of his overcoat removing some tapes handing them to Jake. "Need anything else?"  
  
"Employee list?" Sara asks  
  
Ian nods "I'll have it brought down"  
  
  
Couple hours later  
Jake leans back in his chair "How do you know Nottingham?" he asks curiously  
  
Sara pauses in her writing "I met him when I was a teenager. A few months before my father was killed"  
  
"Did you two date or something?"  
  
"No" Sara says quickly "Lets get to work"  
  
"Sure Partner" Jake grins  
  
  
Irons Estate  
"So the prodigal daughter has returned" multi-millionaire Kenneth Irons muses taking a sip of his tea he regards Ian standing before him "Does that affect you?"  
  
"It is in the past" Ian says "I have moved on"  
  
"Good" Kenneth nods "Now about what occured at Vorschlag" Irons leans back "Who was that man?"  
  
"I am still trying to determine that"  
  
Irons nods "Good" he says dismissively  
  
  
That Night: Pezzini Apartment  
"Hey Ma" Faith greets walking into the livingroom where she finds her mother looking through a photo albulm. "Not again. What's wrong now Ma?" she groans flopping beside her mother on the couch  
  
"What makes you think anything is wrong?" Sara asks  
  
"Because every time somethings wrong or bothering you you take those out" she nods at the photo albulms  
  
Sara shrugs looking at her daughter "Just thought I'd look at pictures of my parents and my baby girl"  
  
"Something happen at work?"  
  
Sara shrugs "Ran into an old friend"  
  
"Ahh" Faith nods resting her head on her mother's shoulder "Ma can I ask you something?"  
  
"You know you can"  
  
"How come you don't have a picture of my father?"  
  
"Because I have you" Sara answers "besides your father he uh he was a little shy"  
  
"How come you don't talk about him? Did you have a bad break-up or something?"  
  
"Actually we were never really together... at least not to anyone else. No one knew we were seeing each other. He was gone before I knew I was pregnant. When your Grandfather found out I was pregnant he sent me to my Aunt."  
  
"Mom where is my Father?" Faith asks curiously  
  
Sara looks at her daughter briefly "He's around"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Faith I know your curious about your father" she pauses "but right now its for the best if you don't know too much."  
  
"He's my father. Can't you at least tell me his name?"  
  
"Faith... I don't want you hurt that's why I don't tell you much about him"  
  
"Fine" Faith stands stomping out of the room  
  
Sara sighs looking at a picture of Faith. After a moment she stands  
  
Faith lays on her bed her back to the door. When the door opens she speaks "I just want to know something about him." she says sadly  
  
Sara sits on the edge of the bed "Baby there's a lot I don't know about him. Your Father... he was a very private person. He didn't like talking about himself."  
  
Faith looks at her Mom "How'd you meet?"  
  
"He was home from school on vacation. Your Grandfather and Joe Siri were being honored at a formal dinner." Sara smiles faintly  
  
"And?"  
  
"He was different from all the guys at school. Not just because he was older but because he was thoughtful, sweet and incredibly smart."  
  
"What's he look like?"  
  
"You look like both of us but I think you look a little more like him then me" she smoothes Faith's hair back  
  
"Mama?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Did you love him?" Faith asks curiously  
  
Sara looks at her daughter "I'm not sure. I only knew him for a few months. I was 15... I didn't really know a lot of things. I know I cared for him... a lot... but love... I'm not sure"  
  
"You were attracted enough to sleep with him" Faith points out  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Have you ever regretted it?"  
  
Sara looks at Faith startled "God no. I could never regret what happened between your father and I... after all it resulted in you the most important person in my life." she smiles  
  
"Are you ever going to tell him about me?"  
  
Sara shrugs "I'm not sure"  
  
  
Chapter 2  
Month Later  
"Hello Sara"  
  
Sara stiffens turning to find Ian Nottingham standing a few feet away. "Ian" she says softly "what are you doing here?"  
  
"This was the first chance I had to get away" he steps closer "How are you Sara? Its been a long time"  
  
"Sixteen years" Sara says softly "you look good"  
  
"You look incredible"  
  
"Grew up" she shrugs 'Had a baby'  
  
"Sara... I'm sorry about your father"  
  
"Thanks" Sara nods as her phone rings "I have to get that." she says taking out her phone "Pezzini"  
  
Ian watches as Sara smiles  
  
"Hi Faith. Go ahead and order dinner. If I'm not home there's some money on my dresser. Have you started your homework? Yeah I'll be home in about 20 or so. OK Bye" she hangs up looking at Ian "I have to go" she says reluctantly  
  
Ian nods watching as Sara drives away  
  
  
Couple hours later: Estate  
Ian stares at the computer screen thoughtfully as he reads the birth certificate  
  
'Birth Name: Faith Danielle Pezzini  
  
Sex: Female  
  
Born: June 5, 1984  
  
Location: Boston General  
  
Time: 0600  
  
Mothers Name: Sara Elizabeth Pezzini  
  
Fathers Name: Undisclosed'  
  
Ian frowns 'Sara has a daughter' he sits back 'Who is the father?'  
  
  
Couple nights later  
"Faith" Sara chuckles picking up the phone "Pezzini" she greets  
  
"Hello Sara"  
  
Sara turns away from Faith "What do you want?"  
  
"I need to speak with you"  
  
"I'm busy"  
  
"I know about your daughter Sara"  
  
Sara inhales sharply 'He knows' "Where?"  
  
"The park across from the library"  
  
"When?"  
  
"15?"  
  
"Fine" Sara hangs up the phone looking at Faith "Faith there's something I need to do. Stay inside." she grabs her jacket "I'll be back in a bit" she kisses the top of Faith's head "Keep working on your homework. I'll help you more when I get back"  
  
"OK" Faith nods  
  
  
The Park  
"Sara" Ian slides onto the park bench  
  
"Why did you call me Ian?"  
  
"Who is Faith's father?" he asks softly  
  
"None of your business" Sara says jumping up  
  
Ian grabs her arm forcing Sara to face him "Who Sara? I deserve to know!"  
  
Sara laughs drily "Deserve to know?! You left without saying goodbye."  
  
"Is Faith my daughter Sara?" he demands  
  
Sara sighs looking down "Yes your Faith's father"  
  
Ian releases her arm "Why didn't you tell me?" he asks hurt  
  
"How? I didn't know where you were"  
  
"Kenneth would have contacted me"  
  
Sara snorts "You think I would have told him I was carrying your child?! I saw the scars he left on you Ian. What makes you think he wouldn't have done the same thing to Faith?"  
  
"I wouldn't have let him"  
  
"Let him?! Ian I wasn't going to risk it." Sara pauses "And I won't risk it. If you see Faith or she sees you swear to me Ian that you won't tell her your her father"  
  
"Sara"  
  
"Swear to me Ian."  
  
Ian nods reluctantly "Agreed"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
  
Next Morning  
"Hey Partner" Jake greets as Sara enters their office  
  
"Sorry I'm late. Faith overslept so I had to drive her to school." she says hanging up her jacket. "what's the plan for today?"  
  
"Paperwork" he shrugs "oh someone left that at the front desk." he nods at the large envelope on her desk  
  
Sara sits down noting the script she takes a deep breath removing the smaller envelope first  
  
'Sara,  
  
Forgive me for all that I have done. You were right in not telling Kenneth about the baby. May be one day I will be free and able to know our daughter. I won't allow   
him to hurt either of you.  
  
The envelope attached contains the papers for a blind account I set up years ago. Its one of the ones he doesn't know exists. Use the money whenever  
  
Here's where you can reach me ~Ian Christian Nottingham'  
  
Sara folds up the letter sticking it in her pocket  
  
"Who's it from?"  
  
"Legal papers from my Aunt's estate" Sara lies putting the envelope in her desk drawer "So where are we?"  
  
  
Evening  
Sara stands at the window taking a sip of her beer. She looks at Faith sitting on the couch with headphones reading a textbook. She sets her beer down picking up the manila envelope Ian had left. She opens it removing the papers her eyes widen seeing the account balance of 375,000 dollars. She takes a sip of her beer 'Ian where did you get this money?' she returns the papers to the envelope. She turns to read through her case files when her cell phone rings. She grabs it "Pezzini" she says in greeting  
  
"Sara" Ian greets  
  
Sara looks at Faith seeing her daughter's attention diverted she speaks "Why'd you do that?"  
  
"I want you to use if for Faith and yourself"  
  
"If he found out..."  
  
"He won't" Ian assures. After a moment of silence   
he speaks "Will you tell me about Faith?"  
  
Sara smiles faintly "She goes to bed at 11:30. She should be asleep by 1 you can come up then"  
  
"Don't you work tomorrow?"  
  
"No"  
  
"I will see you then"  
  
  
1AM  
Sara hears a tap at the fire escape window beside her. She stands going to the window she smiles faintly opening it for Ian "This brings back memories" she steps back allowing him to climb in "Faith's asleep." she says as they settle on the couch "What do you want to know about her?"  
  
"Anything. Everything"  
  
Sara nods picking up a photo albulm opening it to the first page "My aunt took this when I was four months pregnant... its the last picture taken of my Dad" she says sadly  
  
"Sara what happened after I left?" Ian asks his eyes on the picture of Sara pregnant  
  
"Two months after you disappeared I found out I was pregnant. Dad sent me to live with my aunt in Boston. When Dad died I was almost five months pregnant. I spent the rest of my pregnancy on bedrest because of stress. The doctors weren't sure if she'd be born." she turns the page "Faith was born a month early"  
  
Ian regards the picture of newborn Faith "She was small"  
  
Sara nods "Mmm. It didn't last. For being early she caught up quick"  
  
"She was healthy?"  
  
"Very. They put her on a ventilator for a day or so just to be sure"  
  
Ian turns the page to find a picture of Sara holding Faith grinning "You look happy" he remarks  
  
Sara nods "I was"  
  
  
Hour later  
"I should get back" Ian says reluctantly. He sets the photo albulm aside he looks at Sara lifting his gloved hand to her face. "I missed you Sara." he says sadly "I didn't want to leave"  
  
Sara takes his hand pressing her lips to his knuckles "Why did you?"  
  
"I had no choice. He sent me away in the middle of the night back to Japan"  
  
"You could have written or called"  
  
"I tried. They kept in a remote area. I had very little access to the outside world. When the restriction was lifted I wanted to contact you but I didn't want to barge into your life" he looks at their hands "I didn't want to bring my world into yours.  
  
When we met my world became something different. You were the only person I could truly call friend." he kisses her hand "And you gave me something I never thought I'd have" he kisses her sweetly "Thank you"  
  
Sara smiles faintly "Well I've got to thank you too" she touches his face gentyl "Without her... I don't know what I would have done. I don't think I would have survived everything that happened. When they told me Dad had been killed... I wanted to give up... I almost did. But I couldn't... because of Faith. She kept me sane even before she was born.  
  
She's my baby Ian. She's my only family... the most important person in my life"  
  
"And now mine" Ian says softly he sighs "I have to go" he stands pulling on his overcoat and cap.  
  
Sara walks him to the door  
  
"Goodnight Sara" he says softly as he opens the door  
  
"Ian?" Sara grabs his hand  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Sara kisses him quickly on the lips "Goodnight" she closes the door behind him and locks it  
  
  
Chapter 3  
Couple weeks later  
"Pezzini" Sara says in greeting as she mutes the TV  
  
"Do you ever ask yourself why things happen?" Ian asks thoughtfully  
  
"If you want to know what happened to our daughter is a three day weekend and her best friend's birthday is tomorrow. She's in Boston for the weekend. Come on up" she invites  
  
"I'll be right up" he says hanging up  
  
Sara turns off the TV going into the kitchen just as she hears a knock at the door. She smiles going over she opens it to find Ian standing there. "So you do know how to use a door" she states amused  
  
Ian shrugs "More fun to make you jump when I use the fire escape." he enters closing the door and locking it  
  
"I bet" Sara slides her arms around his shoulders "So how long can you stay?"  
  
"He'll call when he needs me back" he says kissing her gently "I missed you"  
  
"You saw me this morning" she reminds  
  
"But I couldn't touch you" he removes his gloves and coat  
  
Sara trails her fingers over his jawbone "You can now" she presses her lips to his kissing him deeply  
  
Ian ends the kiss resting his forehead against hers "I don't think I'll be able to stop" he says thoughtfully  
  
Sara pulls back slightly "I don't think I'd want you to stop" she admits "Stay" she requests softly  
  
Ian nods  
  
Sara takes his hand leading him into her bedroom  
  
  
Later  
Sara sighs stroking Ian's hand with her thumb  
  
"What's wrong Sara?" he asks kissing her shoulder  
  
"Just wondering how things would've been if Irons hadn't sent you away. Would I have ended up getting pregnant or not? Would my Dad still have sent me away? What would have happened to us?"  
  
"We can't go back and change it. We can only start again" he presses his lips to her hair  
  
"Return to secrets and lies huh?" she shifts looking at Ian "We have no choice huh?"  
  
"Not unless you want to spend your life running from Kenneth"  
  
"We couldn't run from him. Plus it wouldn't go over well with Faith. I am not in the mood for one of her tantrums."  
  
"How is she doing? The last time I saw her she was arguing with someone at school."  
  
"She's driving me nuts Ian. She's out of control. I let her go to Boston this weekend because I thought we could use a break from arguing."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Everything. She's been late getting home at night. She's been distruptive at school. She's going to spend the next month in detention for swearing and talking back and being a general smart ass in school. I've grounded her but it doesn't help."  
  
"You shouldn't worry. Faith will make her own choices and mistakes. She'll ultimately learn from them."  
  
"I know. I just needed to vent"  
  
"Well then vent away" he says with a faint chuckle  
  
"I'm done venting... for now." she looks at the clock. "So when do you have to leave?"  
  
"Since he hasn't called I should leave soon" Ian answers looking at the clock  
  
"Well then" Sara grins "we'll just have to make the best of our time left" she kisses him  
  
  
Week later  
"Faith are you OK?" Sara asks as she enters the schools nurses office  
  
"My head is killing me" Faith whimpers  
  
Sara sits on the edge of the bed stroking Faith's hair "Lets get you home baby"  
  
"It hurts so much" Faith groans  
  
"I gave her an aspirin but..." the nurse trails off  
  
Sara nods "Thanks for calling me"  
  
  
20 mins later  
Sara opens the door "Why don't you go to your room and get comfortable. I'll close the blinds and bring you some tea. OK?"  
  
"I feel dizzy and hurly Mama" Faith groans  
  
"I'll bring you some crackers too"  
  
" 'k" Faith winces at the sunlight as she makes her way to her darkened bedroom  
  
Sara picks up the cordless phone dialing Joe Siri's number. As it rings she pulls the blinds down.  
  
"Joe Siri here"  
  
"Hey Cap its Sara"  
  
"Sara is everything OK? Jake told me you left in a hurry" he says concerned  
  
"Joe I hate to do this but I won't be able to return to work today"  
  
"Is Faith ill?" he questions  
  
"Yeah. I don't know if I'll be in tomorrow. Can you have Jake bring me the files that are on my desk" she requests  
  
"Sara just take care of your daughter"  
  
"I will Cap its just I need something to do. She has a severe headache which means no loud noises or bright lights. That leaves me with little to do." she fills the teapot with water  
  
"Do you need anything else?"  
  
"Uh no"  
  
"Allright. I'll send him over."  
  
"Thanks" Sara hangs up grabbing a plate from the cabinet as the phone rings. Quickly she grabs it "Hello?"  
  
"I tried your cell" Ian says concerned  
  
"I had to turn it off." Sara explains as she puts crackers on a plate "The school nurse called Faith was in her office with a migraine."  
  
"Is she OK?"  
  
"She'll be fine. She's in her room resting."  
  
"Do you need anything?" Ian asks  
  
"No we're fine" Sara assures  
  
"I will check in on you later"  
  
Sara smiles at his soft concerned tone "Thank you" she says as the tea kettle whistles shrilly  
  
"Mama turn it off" Faith yells painfully  
  
"Ian I have to go"  
  
"If you need me Sara"  
  
"I know. Thanks" Sara hangs up the phone pouring the hot water into a mug  
  
  
That night  
Sara sits on the edge of the bed stroking Faith's hair "How are you feeling baby?"  
  
"My head hurts Mama" Faith sniffles "Make it stop" she whimpers  
  
At the pain in Faith's voice Sara sighs "Let's get you dressed and we'll go to the hospital and see if a doctor can give you anything"  
  
Faith sits up rubbing her temples  
  
"I have to make a phone call OK?"  
  
" 'kay"  
  
"Call if you need me" Sara walks out of Faith's room grabbing her phone she dials Ian's number  
  
"The person you are trying to reach is unavailable leave a message"  
  
Sara sighs "Hey its me. Faith isn't doing any better so I'm taking her to the Emergency Room to see if they can give her something. I'll talk to you later." she hangs up. She makes her way back to Faith's room "Ready?" she asks the teen  
  
Faith shrugs  
  
  
Hour later  
Sara notices Ian through the window standing near the stairwell "Faith I'll be right back" she looks at Faith curled up her eyes closed  
  
"Mmm" Faith says groggily  
  
"The sedative seems to be working" a nurse remarks  
  
Sara nods "I'll be right back." she makes her way out of the exam room to the stairwell. She enters smiling at Ian "Hi"  
  
"How is she?" he asks as he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear  
  
"Resting. The doc gave her something to sleep. Maybe she'll sleep away her headache." she sighs stepping into his arms her head on his shoulder "She's never had one this bad. Normally she can sleep it off." she sighs "I hate seeing her in pain."  
  
"She'll feel better soon"  
  
"I know" Sara kisses his cheek "I should go check on her" she scratches lightly at his beard "Come with me?"  
  
"Are you sure?" he asks hesitantly  
  
"She's probably out" Sara remarks stepping back she takes his hand "you can see her up close"  
  
Ian reluctantly follows Sara into the exam room. As Sara talks to the nurse he looks at the sleeping teen. When Sara appears at his side he speaks "She looks so much like you"  
  
Sara slips her arm around his waist. "I've always thought she looks more like you than me" she says  
  
"Miss Pezzini you can take her home. My advice is to take her to her doctor for a full check-up." the doctor suggests  
  
Sara nods "Thank you" she looks at Ian "Can you help me get her to the car?" she asks  
  
Ian nods  
  
Sara smiles faintly as Ian picks up his daughter for the first time  
  
  
Half hour later: Apartment  
Sara returns to the livingroom where she finds Ian looking at a picture of her and Faith. "Thank you for carrying her in. She's gotten to big for me to carry." she goes over to him her arms going around his waist her chin on his shoulder. "That was taken just before her first gymnastics practice ever"  
  
"How old was she?" he asks his fingers touching the glass  
  
"She was four." Sara kisses his neck  
  
"I've missed a lot of her life" he says sadly  
  
Sara winces at his tone "I know... I wish I could go back and change it. Make it so I could have told you."  
  
"It is alright" he turns cupping her cheek "You kept her safe. That is all that matters. Perhaps one day I will be able to get to know her"  
  
Sara tilts her head thoughtfully "Why not now" she suggests  
  
"Sara"  
  
"Ian your an adult now. He can't try anything." she moves her arms around his neck  
  
"He'd find a way" he says wearily "he always does" he sighs "I should go. I've been gone too long"  
  
"I have an idea"  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"Stay here with us"  
  
"Sara"  
  
"Think about it Ian. We can tell Faith who you are. You two can get to know each other. You can get some space from Irons." she touches his cheek "We can be a family"  
  
"Sara I" he begins as his phone rings. Quickly he fishes it out of his pocket "Yes?" he says in greeting. "I will be right there" he hangs up "I have to go" he says sadly "Sara... I want to stay more than anything but Kenneth" he looks away "there would be repercussions from him. I don't want you and Faith to be caught in the middle"  
  
"One day?"  
  
Ian nods "One day" he kisses her lightly "One day I will be free  
  
"And with us?"  
  
"Yes" he nods "but for now my employer requires my presence." he kisses her forehead "until later"  
  
Sara smiles "You know where to find me... even before I do"  
  
  
Vorschlag Industries  
Kenneth Irons looks up as Ian enters his office "How is Miss Pezzini young Nottingham?"  
  
"She is well" Ian nods  
  
"And the girl?"  
  
"Sedated. Resting at home"  
  
"You and Miss Pezzini seem to be getting closer" Irons muses  
  
"We are friends" Ian shrugs  
  
"Is that all you are?" Irons questions  
  
"Yes" Ian lies  
  
  
Next Day: Precinct  
"Pezzini" Sara greets  
  
"Hello beautiful Sara"  
  
Sara smiles at the voice "Hey what's going on?"  
  
"How is Faith?"  
  
"At home. I have to pick her up in an hour and take her to a doctors appointment. Her headache has dimmed but..."   
  
"Still there"  
  
"Yep. What about you?"  
  
"He's in a meeting right now. Thought I would see how you are doing"  
  
"Good" Sara sees Jake nearing their office "I have to go. Jake's almost here."  
  
"I'll see you later then."  
  
"Ian can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Anything"  
  
"If you get some time can you take some milk and Froot Loops to the apartment. I haven't had anytime to pick up Faith's favorite cereal"  
  
"Sure. I'll drop them off while she's sleeping."  
  
"Thanks. I have to go" she says hanging up after saying goodbye  
  
"Who was that?" Jake asks curiously as he enters the office with two cups of coffee.  
  
"Just a friend checking in about Faith" Sara says taking a sip of her coffee. "Thanks. Let's get back to work"  
  
"You sure you don't want to tell me who that was?"  
  
"Jake" she says warningly  
  
"OK OK. Stay out of Pez's personal life" he surrenders holding up his hands in mock defense  
  
Sara shakes her head "Let's just work."  
  
  
After midnight  
Sara enters the apartment locking the door she tosses her jacket over the back of the couch. She makes her way back to Faith's room she quietly opens the door going over to the bed. She smiles seeing the covers strewn about and Faith sprawled on her back. She shakes her head carefully covering Faith with a blanket. Straightening up she goes to the doorway leaning against the doorframe. "How long has she been asleep?"  
  
Ian steps behind her his arms going around Sara's waist "Few hours. I just came in." he kisses her temple  
  
"Cold" Sara murmurs tilting her head "How long have you been out there?"  
  
"Not long. I had some other business to deal with. I checked on her just after she went to bed."  
  
Sara nods closing the door quietly she turns smiling faintly "Your nose is red. Aren't you cold?"  
  
Ian shrugs "I block out cold and heat. Part of my training."  
  
Sara takes his hand leading him into her bedroom she closes the door  
  
"How was work?" Ian asks watching as Sara puts her gun away and pulls off her boots.  
  
"Longer than normal. We got a call about a murder" she enters the bathroom splashing water on her face. She leans against the counter  
  
"Who were they?" Ian asks concerned by the look in her eyes  
  
Sara glances at him in the mirror "A Doctor Rivani and his wife. Their daughter found them when she came home from school." she takes a deep breath closing her eyes "Another kid's life destroyed"  
  
"Sara"  
  
Sara opens her eyes looking at Ian "The daughter, her name is Michelle, she's 12." she moves into Ian's arms "I have to stop him Ian... whoever it is."  
  
"You will" he kisses the top of her head "I know you will." he hugs her "If you need me"  
  
Sara tilts her head lifting her brow "Oh really?"  
  
Ian nods kissing her  
  
  
Hour later  
Sara presses her lips to Ian's bare chest.  
  
"Sara I have to go"  
  
Sara moves up his body kissing him "I know." she sits up watching as he gets out of her bed "I wish you could stay"  
  
"So do I"  
  
Sara watches as Ian dresses  
  
"I'll see you in a few days"  
  
"Few days" she pouts  
  
Ian shrugs "He has a meeting out of town" he sits on the edge of the bed pulling on his combat boots.  
  
"Oh" she slides her arms around his shoulders "Where are you being dragged this time?"  
  
"Berlin" he turns his head "I should be back at the end of the week."  
  
Sara sighs "Okkkaayy"  
  
Ian kisses her "Bye"  
  
"Bye" Sara watches as Ian climbs out her window 


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Month later  
Sara enters the apartment shaking her head "Faith" she mutters turning on the light. She makes her way down the hallway frowning when she notices the doorframe of Faith's door is cracked. "Faith" she calls her heart plummeting in apprehension as she enters the teen's room. She notices a piece of paper hanging on the wall with a hunting knife. Carefully she moves closer to find that the paper has a sketch of a Dragon. "Faith" she calls hurrying through the apartment  
  
Vorschlag  
"Mr Nottingham" a nervous voice says  
  
Ian looks up from the computer screen to find one of the secretaries standing in the doorway "Yes?"  
  
"This was just dropped off for you downstairs sir" she says walking over to the desk she hands him a large envelope  
  
Ian nods "Thanks you." as the door closes he starts to open the envelope when his cell rings. He grabs it "yes?"  
  
"Ian Faith's gone" Sara says panicked  
  
"What do you mean gone?"  
  
"As in she's not in bed. Its 10AM on a non-school day and she's gone. Ian someone took her."  
  
Ian frowns "What do you mean someone took her?"  
  
"I found a sketch of a Dragon pinned to the wall over her bed with a hunting knife"  
  
Ian looks at the envelope in his hands. He turns it over to find a small black stamp of a Dragon on the back. He opens the envelope removing a couple pictures 'Faith' he inhales sharply at the pictures of Faith dressed in her pajamas asleep on a cot. "Sara I'll be right over"  
  
"Hurry" she pleads hanging up the phone. She picks up Faith's pillow hugging it "Faith baby where are you?"  
  
  
20 mins later  
"Sara" Ian calls entering the apartment he stops when he finds Sara on the couch silently crying. "Sara?" he crouches before her  
  
Sara looks at him "No one's seen her since last night. Not even Zan and always knows where she is."  
  
Ian kisses her forehead "I'll be right back" he stands making his way to Faith's room. He stands beside the bed staring at the picture he removes the knife looking at the sketch carefully.  
  
"Ian?" Sara says from the doorway. She joins him "Where is she Ian?"  
  
Ian looks at her "This was brought to me just before you called." he removes the envelope from his inner pocket handing it to Sara.  
  
Sara sits on the edge of the bed opening the envelope to find pictures of Faith obviously drugged. "Oh God" she looks at Ian "Who has her?"  
  
"Mobius I believe" he looks at the paper in his hand "unless he taught someone his mark"  
  
"Mark?"  
  
"We were given dog tags with unique dragons on them. That is Mobius's dragon."  
  
"Where is she Ian?" Sara asks staring at the picture of Faith.  
  
"I don't know Sara but I will find her." he promises hugging her he kisses her temple  
  
"Why take Faith?"  
  
Ian's about to respond when his cell phone rings. He releases Sara taking it out of his pocket "Yes?" he says in greeting  
  
"Sara is quite beautiful Ian"  
  
"Mobius where is Faith?" Ian demands  
  
"Relax brother. Don't want to upset the lovely Detective anymore"  
  
"Where's Faith?" Ian asks again going to the window  
  
"She's fine... resting"  
  
Ian sighs "What do you want Mobius?"  
  
"Soon my friend" Mobius assures "Oh and Nottingham?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Your daughter looks a lot like you" Mobius says hanging up  
  
Ian closes his phone putting it in his pocket  
  
"Ian is she OK?" Sara asks worried  
  
"She's fine"  
  
"Will he hurt her?"  
  
"No" Ian goes over crouching before her he takes her hand "Sara trust me I'll get her back."  
  
"I know" Sara whispers  
  
"Why don't you go grab some clothes for you and for Faith and you can stay at the mansion until this is taken care of."  
  
"Ian"  
  
"I'm not leaving you here alone" he caresses her cheek  
  
At his pleading look Sara nods standing  
  
  
Somewhere  
"Hey" Faith yells pounding on the door "let me out" she steps back watching the door open. She watches the tall black man dressed in commando clothes warily "Who are you? Where's my Mom?"  
  
"Your mother is fine"  
  
"Who the hell are you?" she demands her hands going to her hips  
  
"Would you like some food?"  
  
Faith glares at him "What do you want with me man?"  
  
"Someones help. I won't hurt you... we're almost family."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You'll see" Mobius says "if you need anything call." he walks out of the room closing and locking the door behind him.  
  
Faith sighs flopping on the bed  
  
  
Irons Mansion  
"Mobius is back sir" Ian says standing before Irons desk beside Sara  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"He broke in and took Faith." Sara answers  
  
Irons stands "Why would Mobius be interested in your daughter" he muses thoughtfully "there must be a reason." he looks at Ian and Sara "Most likely because you and your daughter are less protected so he saw an easy target."  
  
"Easy target" Sara says drily "you have no idea how bad Faith's temper can get."  
  
"Ian will search for Mobius and your daughter. Ian why don't you show Sara to one of the guest rooms so she can get some rest"  
  
"I'm fine"  
  
"You need to sleep. You've worked to straight shifts"  
  
Sensing the rising argument Irons steps away from the desk "I will be at the office. I have some meetings to attend."  
  
As Irons leaves the study Sara looks at Ian "What now?"  
  
"Sara you should get some rest. Mobius will let us know his plans when he's ready."  
  
"Ready for what?"  
  
"To start the game" he says calmly  
  
"Game?! He's using Faith as a pawn in a game?!" she says angrily  
  
Ian nods reluctantly "He won't hurt her."  
  
"How do you know that Ian? How long has it been since you've seen him?"  
  
"I haven't seen him since the Dragons were disbanded" Ian admits  
  
"How do you know that he and the others won't hurt her?"  
  
Ian looks down "Mobius and I are the only ones left"  
  
"What happened to the others?" she asks hesitantly  
  
Ian glances at her "I killed them."  
  
"Just get her back"  
  
"I will" he assures  
  
Sara sinks to the floor beside the couch pulling her knees to her chest tears fall her lower lip trembling. She closes her eyes  
  
Ian crouches before her reaching out with his gloved hand he wipes away her tears "Don't cry Sara. It'll be OK"  
  
Sara opens her eyes looking at him seeing the concern and love in his deep brown eyes. "Just find our baby Ian." she sniffles  
  
Ian nods "I will" he leans forward kissing her forehead "I'll bring her home."  
  
  
Somewhere  
Faith looks up as the door opens  
  
Mobius enters carrying a bag of food "I brought you some lunch." he sets it on the bedside table  
  
"I want to talk to my Mom" Faith demands  
  
"Later" he replies going to the door  
  
"Mom's going to be pissed at you. Trust me man you don't want to see that."  
  
  
That evening: Irons Mansion  
Kenneth looks up from his meal as Ian enters the diningroom "How is the lovely Miss Pezzini?"  
  
"Sleeping" Ian answers "she should sleep for a few more hours"  
  
"You drugged her" Irons says amused  
  
Ian shrugs "She needed the rest"  
  
"She won't be happy when she wakes up young Nottingham"  
  
"She'll get over it."  
  
"Has Mobius contacted you?"  
  
"Not yet. Do you need me for anything? I'd like to check out a few leads on Mobi before she wakes."  
  
"Go" Irons waves off  
  
Ian nods turning on his heel he strides out of the diningroom  
  
  
Couple Hours later  
Ian crouches in the corner of the dimly lit guest room his eyes on the restless figure in the bed. Gracefully he stands going to the bedside he settles on the floor taking Sara's hand.  
  
At the familiar touch Sara slowly awakens. She opens her eyes to see Ian on the floor beside the bed. "Ian" she gives him a sleepy smile  
  
Ian brings her hand to his lips "Sara"  
  
"You drugged me"  
  
Ian gives her a sheepish look "You needed the sleep"  
  
Sara sighs at his boyish look. She tugs on his hand "Hold me?" she requests  
  
Ian removes his boots settling beside her on the bed he wraps his arms around her as she rests her head on his shoulder. He kisses the top of her head  
  
"For the first few days after Faith was born I didn't sleep. Not because of the whole newborn issues but because I liked to watch her sleep." she sighs "She slept in my room for the first few months. Sometimes when I couldn't sleep I'd just watch her sleep. She was such a good baby... rarely cried unless she was hungry or needed to be changed or just wanted some attention.  
  
As she got older she was funny about naptime. I'd be studying and in she'd toddle clutching her stuffed bear and blanket. If I didn't acknowledge her right away she's stomp her little foot and say loudly 'Mama Auntie say sleepy time.' she'd march over to my bed and crawl under the covers. If I protested she'd scream at the top of her lungs and my Aunt would always come in giving me this look... I swear that look could freeze ice." she chuckles "My Aunt was very stern about me spending naptime afterschool with Faith. Up until I was 18 she'd ground me for not spending that time with Faith." she looks at Ian "As much as she can try my patience she's still the most important person in my life."  
  
Ian cups her cheek "I'll bring her back to you Sara. I swear"  
  
Sara touches his face "I know you will." she kisses him lightly  
  
"Sara" he says hesitantly. After a second he kisses her in return  
  
  
Study  
Kenneth clenches his jaw his eyes locked on the TV monitor watching as his right-hand man makes love to the Detective. 'Interesting.' "Looks as though you have been keeping a secret from me young Nottingham."  
  
  
TBC... 


End file.
